This invention relates to a data communication system between in-house devices such as computer terminals and computers.
As in-house distributed processing has spread widely, data communication between a large number of in-house computer terminals and computers has been put into practical use.
FIG. 1 shows a known conventional system for such a data communication system.
The system uses a coaxial cable 101 as the transmission line and the signal in the coaxial cable 101 is led to a computer terminal 105 and a computer 106 through a transceiver 102, a signal line 103 and a connecter 104 that are installed for each room. In accordance with this system, since the terminal 105 and the computer 106 are connected with each other by a wire, the terminal 105 or the computer 106 can not be installed at any position desired by the user. Such an installation only becomes possible by changing the position of the connecter 104 to the desired place with troublesome fitting work.
Since the communication cable is necessary for each terminal 105 or computer 106, the cost of cable installation would increase and congestion would occur if the number of terminals or computers increases.